Unggoy Minor
Grunt Minor is the lowest and most common Covenant Unggoy rank. Rank Minors form the lowest rank in the Grunt ranking system, essentially being little more than cannon fodder. Bearing light-orange methane breathers and armor, Elites and Brutes often send them into battle with little or no compunction. They are usually infantry. They are the most common and most easily killed enemy in the Covenant army. They are known to carry Plasma Pistols, Needlers, and sometimes even Fuel Rod Guns. The only time in Halo 2 that they have a Plasma Rifle is if you give one to them. Although on the level "Delta Halo" the Grunts on the Shade turrets at the bridge have Plasma Rifles but most of the time they stay on the turret until death so they don't use it against you. They are one of the most common enemies, tied only with the Flood. However, on Heroic and especially Legendary difficulties, they are somewhat uncommon, mostly replaced with Grunt Majors. Minors are the rough equivalent off the UNSC Private. Equal in rank to Kig-Yar Minors, they will often be seen with several other Grunt Minors or being led by a Major Grunt or Elite/Brute. If the Elite or Brute is killed, they will lose their morale and flee, or will send wild plasma bolts flying in a desperate attempt, or will arm plasma grenades and run toward you in an attempt to take you with it. Once they flee, Minor Grunts are easy picking. Appearances Grunt Minors are one of the most commonly encountered enemies throughout the Halo trilogy. They appear in almost every level where you meet Covenant in all the 3 Halo games. Trivia *Minor Grunts are the most easily recognizable Grunt since they are the most common in the series. *Minor Grunts are easy to kill and are a low priority. However, a player shouldn't underestimate a Minor on Heroic or Legendary difficulty. They are quite good shots with their standard Plasma Pistol, and if in larger groups, will concentrate their fire on the player, bringing down their shields quickly. These Grunts panic quite often when their leader is killed which makes them easier to dispatch. But if cornered, they will fight back. *Minor Grunts usually don't throw Plasma Grenades, but when they do, they sometimes throw it at point-blank range and result in killing themselves instead of you. Unless the Catch skull is on in which case these Grunts can be much more dangerous. *Use head shots over medium distances with a Battle Rifle, or get in close with an SMG and take them out with rapid gunfire. The Grunts' armor gives little protection to UNSC ballistic fire, and if hit by a bullet a Grunt Minor may flinch and stumble back, occasionally start to panic. It is then easy to go in quick with a melee attack, or pin them down with continued fire. Minor Grunts are particularly vulnerable to explosives. A single grenade a few feet away from the Grunt will kill it, though if they are too far, but still get hit, they will stumble around with their arms over their head for a short period of time, before running away at top speed. It has also been noted that when a large group of Minor Grunts form, a Rocket Launcher is one of the most effective weapons, and would most likely kill all of them, due to their low resistance to weaponry in general. Also, Sniper Rifle rounds can kill a few Grunts at once, if used correctly and at the right angle. Essentially, the only weapon that might have a hard time killing Minor Grunts would be the Plasma Pistol from Halo 2, but even then, it can kill them quickly if you know how to use it. If you are low on ammo don't waste it on Grunts, simply melee them with your weapon. *Minor Grunts are usually led by a Minor Domo or a Grunt Major. They will usually run in fear and attempt to find cover if their leader(s) have died, though they will often regain composure and attempt to shoot after ten to fifteen seconds or if they are cornered. *In Halo: CE and Halo 3 the Minor Grunts' Armor is light-orange, but in Halo 2 it appears to be a more "creamy" orange. *Minor Grunts have been seen with Spikers. (To see this, play The Storm and go to Theater mode. Once a Phantom comes, go to the Grunts on the plasma cannon and there may be Minors with Spikers on them). *In Halo 3, it's been seen in higher difficulties that a majority of Grunts have dark-brown armor, probably another way to distinguish a Minor. *Often, in Halo 3 on higher difficulties, Grunt Minors are more likely to become Kamikaze Grunts. *When an Elite or Brute or any other type of squad leader dies and the Minor Grunts flee and cower, they are nicknamed "unaccompanied minors". *In the Halo 2 Official Guide, Grunt Minors are said to have yellow armor, but they actually wear orange armor. *A good tactic against minors is to kill their leading Elite/Brute. That will likely make them flee, allowing you to kill them more easily. Category:The Covenant Category:Grunts Category:Ranks